comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-779
Earth-779 is a universe created by Jacky 50A that acts as a throwback to his first work in the wiki, Earth-70709. Like its main inspiration, it is a universe of originality with its characters, locations, and such being semi-original remixes of many works, from video games to comic books, mostly Marvel, DC, and Image. There could be characters that share their names with established characters, but their origins could differ greatly as well as their identities. History The Origins of Powers Millions of years ago, there existed a mysterious race of beings called the Primordials. No one exactly knew of their true identities, but various civilizations would depict them differently. Some depicted them as Earth's gods while those who claimed to be enlightened depicted them as highly advanced beings beyond human comprehension. Nevertheless, these beings were credited for Earth's creation and most importantly: evolution. Earth was told to be an ancient testing ground for the Primordials in their experiment of life. Needless to say, their experiments resulted in life on Earth and accidentally: powers. They had foreseen the rise of humanity in the future and knew that their existence would somehow threaten their own. With that, the Primordials tried to stop the evolution they once jump-started, only to fail when yet another unknown party intervened and engaged in an epic battle against them. The war went on to be so intense that the Primordials themselves forgot that humans themselves had thrived on Earth's ancient times. As the war came close to an end, the Primordials decided that humanity would be best left alone. When the war ended, one of the Primordials who fell in love with Earth itself, gave Earth a parting present in the form of the Power Cosmic. The Power Cosmic essentially becomes Earth's quintessential power although it practically exists in every other worlds. When harnessed correctly, the Power Cosmic could be used for the betterment of humanity. But with the corrupted hearts of men, the Power Cosmic was mostly used for evil purposes. It was known to humanity as magic in both its dark and light forms, representing the power to remake reality from the positive and negative energies Earth had. Aside from the Power Cosmic, the Primordials experimented upon their creations' genetic make-up as well, creating a genetic strain known as the X-Gene that bestows potential, innate power upon perhaps all of Earth's inhabitants. Everyone on Earth has the X-Gene and have potentials to gain super powers through several meanings. The X-Gene could be unlocked either by heavy trauma, or if someone is lucky, its powers are unlocked at birth. However, no one could expect what power they'd gain in their life stages and not everyone on Earth has equal powers. To change one's own powers is to alter its own genetic make-up, allowing the X-Gene's modification to accommodate either new powers or replaced powers. Races Note: this section will only cover major races. *'Primordials': Celestials, Old Gods, Inheritors, many have named them but none are truly right about them. The Primordials were the first race to be spawned on to the universe, possessing power infinite and the destiny to start the universe's life-cycle themselves. They're responsible for the creation of galaxies, planets, and stars as well as magic via the Power Cosmic, which is spread throughout the universe. Primordials are energy beings and they can assume many forms with the only limitation being their imagination. Due to that, different races across perceive them differently as they want them to. Although they left Earth after their cataclysmic secret war, some stayed and went on to be what men know as classical gods. *'Mutants': While mostly based on Marvel's mutants, the term "mutant" in this universe actually applies to all organic beings in the five kingdoms. Every organic beings on the planet have the potential of being a mutant, but not all of them can be one. Human mutants are known to be a topic of controversy and debate on Earth, sparking arguments about their rights and transhumanism. They aren't as oppressed as their Marvel counterparts, but nevertheless still disgusted upon. Fungus, plants, bacteria, and monera mutants? They're different cases altogether. Non-human mutants are known to be concentrated on Wakanda. *'Synthetics': Cyborgs, machine men, robots, call them whatever you want, they are called synthetics or synths in this universe. The terms robots, automatons, and such still apply here but as a generalization of them all, the name synthetics will be used. They're still in development on Earth in the form of AIs and such, but to space-faring races they're pretty common. Cyborgs on Earth, if they exist, act as either heroes, villains, or simply tools. *'Ascendants': Used to differentiate normal humans/human mutants with users of the Power Cosmic ("magic"), Ascendants are beings who can harness the Power Cosmic for various purposes in altering reality. While they're virtually indistinguishable in their normal forms, an Ascendant's physiology has a major difference. Depending on the Ascendant, these beings have full control over their molecular structure and based on their aura affiliation (negative or positive), alter reality in their own ways. They can extend their lifespans among all others, but mastering the Power Cosmic is no easy task and can kill weak-willed beings who try to harness it. *'Demons': A race of malevolent beings that reside in a dimension adjacent to Earth, demons came to power upon the Power Cosmic's bestowal on the planet. Born of the negative spectrum of it, demons vary wildly but most of them have the same exact nature of being evil, no matter how good they are. Although different cultures have different interpretations of Hell, there's only one Hell (which is its own dimension) shared among every races in the universe. **Where there are demons, there are also Angels. However, Angels in this universe don't actually exist and their intended counterparts are the Ascendants themselves. *'Humans': This one needs no description. Inhabitants Heroes *Fantastic Four **Silver Surfer **Enchantress **Machine Man **Shazam Villains *Overlord Trivia *While magic does come from the Power Cosmic, do not assume that the usage of magic will be similar to those of cosmic energies in Marvel Comics. Magic will be utilized as they are like casting spells and such. *This perhaps is the most complex work Jacky 50A has ever made, with him being required to introduce and remake concepts to this universe while also revising the stories of many characters themselves. Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Jacky 50A